Burger Joint
Satisfy your customers' appetites with these awesomely delicious Burgers and Hotdogs! Crunchy Snacks will add a special twist to the Classic Burger menu. The restaurant's Modern Design will make your customers want to come back again and again! Here in the Burger Joint you will have to do 30 Levels before you can move on to the next Restaurant: Cake Shop. You will want to Upgrade your Drink Dispenser as soon as you can. Same with anything that involves Speed. Like in all Restaurants, you will meet 'Checkpoint' Levels that will put you to the test and make sure you have sufficient Upgrades. Some may bring in lots of Customers constantly ordering Drinks. While others may bring in Customers constantly ordering Snacks (which may sound Easy, but even with fully Upgraded Snacks, you can sometimes find yourself just barely meeting the minimum Coin Goal). Burger Joint is the first of Five Restaurants in the Burger Street District. It is also one of the oldest Restaurants in the game, as it has been in Cooking Diary since the game was released back in 2018! Here, you will be earning your Gold Coins. Recipes Learn how to Cook Grandpa Leonard's delicious Hamburgers and Hot Dogs in the Burger Joint. Just make sure not to burn them, okay? Menu Ever wonder what each Item is called? Well thanks to a Wonderful person, you can now know. #'Main Dishes' ##Hamburger ##Hot Dog #'Ingredients' ##Lettuce ##Bacon ##Cheese #'Snacks' ##French Fries ##Chips ##Nuggets #'Drinks' ##Cola ##Orange Juice Upgrades Right now, all Decorations in the Burger Joint Restaurant are Free. It will, however, cost you 73 Rubies to fully Upgrade. Let's get into the Upgrades. All pictures will be of the Upgrade fully done. Kitchen Upgrades Interior Upgrades Chest Rewards Newcomers: 2 Rubies Amateurs: 3 Rubies Sous Chef: 5 Rubies Prestige All Restaurants have a Prestige System involved. Real-Life Restaurants may be seen as 'Five Stars' or 'Four Stars' or whatever. Well, how do you incorporate that into a Phone Game? That is where the Prestige System comes in. As you buy Upgrades and Decorations you gain Points to this System. Gain enough Points and you gain a Level! When you gain a Level of Prestige you are Rewarded with Coins (specific to that District) and Rubies. You even get a Poster to hang on your Wall and show off your accomplishment. Be sure to do that, so you remind Creighton that you are better than he is every time he enters your Restaurant, which will be pretty often! Right now this particular section is incomplete. Level 1 to Level 2: Level 2 ''to ''Level 3: Level 3 to Level 4: Level 4 to Level 5: Level 5 to Level 6: Decorations Here is all 28 Decorations you can have in the Burger Joint. Goodness, don't you just wish some of those Wallpapers and Flooring could be used in other Restaurants?! Tableware Green Pea Set.png Family Set.png Crooked Pines.png Wall Decorations Burger Poster.png The Best Fries.png Retro Ad.png Tasty Burger.png Wide Selection.png Shelf Products.png Wallpaper Atlas.png Mariopolis.png Strawberry Jam.png Sankston.png Stiles.png Flooring Costa.png Cranberry Sauce.png Mariopolis (F).png Vigo.png Catchy Rhythms.png Curtains Yellow Curtains.png Berry Pop.png Turquoise Curtains.png Stylish Double Curtains.png Prestige Posters Best Choice.png High Quality.png Top Quality.png Genuine Quality.png Superb Quality.png Interior